


In the morning

by Lutece_Mess



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutece_Mess/pseuds/Lutece_Mess
Summary: Robert wonders if he really has to get out of bed.





	In the morning

**Author's Note:**

> It's a self insert fic! Just a short little thing I thought would be cute.

“Robert... Robert darling, it’s time to wake up... Robert.~”

Robert Lutece was shaken awake from his sleep. The morning light flooding the room did nothing to help his sleepy state; it only made his eyes hurt and want to go to bed again. He was comfortable, why should he want to get up? The quiet in the room was disrupted by the happy squeals of a little girl in a separate room.

’Ah, right...that’s why,’ he thinks to himself. He manages to sit himself up in the bed, and he looks around, taking in his now-familiar surroundings once more. The dresser on the opposite wall was filled with personal photos. If they weren't presented out in the living room, they were put in here. There are photos of him and Rosalind, as well as Rosalind with Jessica-her wife- and their two girls. Next to that is Celia’s and Richard’s baby photos that his wife insisted they take together.

Speaking of wife... Robert’s attention if pulled over to the woman beside him when he hears her giggle. He can’t help but smile when he sees her. She always seems to grow more and more beautiful every day. Her dark, shoulder length curly brown hair was half pulled up into a ponytail, and her hazel eyes sparkled with her smile. 

“Are you out of your sleepy daze now, mister? We have company! Your sister and mine showed up a bit early.”

“Does that mean I have to get out of bed? I’d much prefer it if you would just come down here and let me hold you while we rest a bit longer.”

She sighs happily before speaking up. “As much as I would absolutely adore that... we really shouldn’t keep them waiting. You know how impatient Zelda and Raven get.”

“They get it from their mother.”

“Which one?” The two of them laugh, and Robert manages to pull himself out of bed and stretches. Summer crawls off the bed and walks over to him, pressing a small kiss to his lips. “I’ll leave you to get ready for the day. I need to go distract the other set of Luteces.”

“I wish you luck, my love.”


End file.
